


Betrothed, And Love?

by Serenity24Luna



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Silver Millennium, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Romantic Soulmates, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity24Luna/pseuds/Serenity24Luna
Summary: Summary: Princess Serenity always wanted to go to earth. For no other reason but to learn more of what she was told about the blue and green planet. Endymion’s Mother, before her death, organised that her Son was to be betrothed at a young age to the Princess of the Moon, knowing that it would be her best friend’s daughter. Will love concur all? Will the two strangers fall in love after all?
Relationships: Aino Minako & Kunzite, Hino Rei & Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Princess Serenity always wanted to go to earth. For no other reason but to learn more of what she was told about the blue and green planet. Endymion’s Mother, before her death, organised that her Son was to be betrothed at a young age to the Princess of the Moon, knowing that it would be her best friend’s daughter. Will love concur all? Will the two strangers fall in love after all?  
> Character List  
> Royal Name Given Name  
> Princess Serenity – Usagi  
> Queen Serenity (Before coronation) – Sakura  
> King Serenity – Masaru (Deceased)   
> Prince Endymion – Mamoru   
> Queen Endymion – Akina (Deceased)  
> King Endymion – Hiroto   
> Princess Mercury (Sailor Mercury) - Ami  
> Princess Mars (Sailor Mars) – Rei  
> Princess Jupiter (Sailor Jupiter) – Makoto  
> Princess Venus (Sailor Venus) – Minako  
> Kunzite (Endymion’s Generals)  
> Nephrite (Endymion’s Generals)  
> Jadeite (Endymion’s Generals)  
> Zoisite (Endymion’s Generals)  
> Princess Neptune (Sailor Neptune) – Michiru  
> Prince Uranus (Sailor Uranus) – Haruka  
> Princess Saturn (Sailor Saturn) – Hotaru  
> Princess Pluto (Sailor Pluto) - Setsuna

**Summary:** Princess Serenity always wanted to go to earth. For no other reason but to learn more of what she was told about the blue and green planet. Endymion’s Mother, before her death, organised that her Son was to be betrothed at a young age to the Princess of the Moon, knowing that it would be her best friend’s daughter. Will love concur all? Will the two strangers fall in love after all?

* * *

**Character List**

**Royal Name - Given Name**

Princess Serenity – Usagi

Queen Serenity (Before coronation) – Sakura

 ~~King Serenity – Masaru~~ (Deceased)

Prince Endymion – Mamoru

 ~~Queen Endymion – Akina~~ (Deceased)

King Endymion – Hiroto

Princess Mercury (Sailor Mercury) - Ami

Princess Mars (Sailor Mars) – Rei

Princess Jupiter (Sailor Jupiter) – Makoto

Princess Venus (Sailor Venus) – Minako

Kunzite (Endymion’s Generals)

Nephrite (Endymion’s Generals)

Jadeite (Endymion’s Generals)

Zoisite (Endymion’s Generals)

Princess Neptune (Sailor Neptune) – Michiru

Prince Uranus (Sailor Uranus) – Haruka

Princess Saturn (Sailor Saturn) – Hotaru

Princess Pluto (Sailor Pluto) - Setsuna

* * *

**Chapter 1: Princess Serenity**

“Usagi!” The Princess and Guardian of Jupiter says as she follows her… _almost_ sister and the Princess of the Moon, Princess Usagi (Serena) Serenity down the hallway. “Come On Minako, Rei, and Ami. We’ve got to catch her” Makoto says as they run after the sixteen year old.

“USAGI” Minako says as she catches up to Serenity and catches her. Serenity grins before pouting.

“AW. You guys are no fun” She says before noticing the serious faces around her. “Guys? Are you ok?” she asks concerned and they all look at each other. “It’s about that meeting with Mother? Right” she guesses and they all nod in despair.

“I’m so sorry Serenity…” Minako whispers and she frowns. “You need to talk to your mother” she says as everyone escorts Serenity to the meeting room, where her mother sits at a desk with paperwork and a pen.

“Usagi dear. You made it” Sakura, Her mother and the Queen of Silver Millennium says and Serenity takes a seat.

“What are you working on” Serenity asks her mother curiously and Sakura frowns.

“King Endymion of Earth, Masaru found something in his desk not long ago and has sent me the document that he forgot about until his son’s 20th birthday, which was the other day. I too, forgot about it until now and Usagi, dear and I’m so sorry I signed it at the time. But Prince Endymion’s mother died four years after he was born… and her dying wish was for her Son” she picks up the paper. “Prince Endymion, or Mamoru as his given name to be _betrothed_ to the Heir of Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity. I signed it after you were born. So you would have a given name.” She says and Serenity freezes.

“So…I’m _betrothed_ to this Mamoru guy?” she asks her bother and she frowns. “What does Betrothed mean?” she asks Ami and she frowns before looking at the queen with a frown. She pulls up a picture of the Prince and his Father, almost looking alike except for size and the King’s beard. They each had long, wavy black hair and deep blue eyes. Deeper than the ocean blue. Tan Skin, unlike her pale skin.

“Betrothed means that…Usagi…you’re going to marry the prince” Ami says turning it into Serenity’s type of words.

“But Mother, I haven’t even met this guy! And now you’re going to send me off to marry him?” she asks and Sakura frowns.

“You’re clothes and belongings are packed” she says and Serenity stands up. “You’re to be leaving in… five minutes…GIRLS” Sakura says and they drag the princess back out of the room and drag her to the teleport room. “I’m so sorry my girl” Sakura says as Serenity disappears.

**Prince Endymion**

“Good round” Kunzite says as he shakes his hand with the Prince, Mamoru.

“Yes, good round indeed Kunzite. Again? Or will you verse Jadeite?” Endymion asks Kunzite smirks.

“I think I’ll take Jadeite a run for his money” Kunzite says with a smirk as he runs of over to Zoisite and Jadeite. Endymion walks over to Nephrite, who smirks before frowning.

“What’s troubling you Nephrite?” he asks Nephrite and he frowns.

“Your father is coming to speak to you about something” Nephrite says and the doors burst open to Endymion’s father, Hiroto. “King Endymion” Nephrite says bowing as all the generals line up and copy his movements. His father was a cold and strict man, and barely showed any form of concern for his only son, Mamoru or Endymion. When alone, Endymion and his friends joke around. They say Endymion’s soul is more like his mother’s, Pure and Kind and Loving. Unlike his fathers. Cruel, Cold, Distant and strict.

“Endymion, you are to be at the portal room in ten minutes” Hiroto says and Endymion frowns. “You’re _Fiancé_ Is to arrive in ten. Be there” He says and Endymion frowns.

“Father, what are you talking about?” he asks his father. His father frowns.

“You’re mother, when you were four. Before she died organised that you are to wed the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity or Usagi as they call her there in Silver Millennium. Son you we’re to wed her when you turned twenty, when she is sixteen. Then the council wants you and her to take the throne, and produce an heir to the throne” he explains and Endymion frowns.

“Oh…” is all he says. Hiroto leaves Endymion to his generals as they all look at him in shock. “Jadeite, Kunzite” he calls as the boys start sword fighting. Seven minutes later they then remember. “SHIT” Endymion curses as they run down the hallway into the portal room, where they come across the Princess and her Guard.

“Endymion, this is Princess Serenity, or _Usagi_ as she likes to be called. This is her guard, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako as they all prefer. Girls this is my Son, Prince Endymion-” Hiroto says but Endymion cuts him off as he places a kiss on the Princess’ hand.

“Mamoru is just fine, by all of you” he says and Serenity smiles. She was really beautiful.

“And his Guard. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite.” Hiroto says before sighing and grumbling. “I have work to do” he says before leaving and Endymion frowns.

“That’s normal… you’ll get used to it” Endymion grumbles and Serenity frowns.

“He’s a father. He acts like he doesn’t know or love you at all around other people” Serenity frowns and Endymion sighs.

“He doesn’t act Usagi” he says and Serenity looks at him in sadness.

“Oh… that’s tragic. I recon he does, he just needs to pull it deep from his soul” Serenity says in sadness and Endymion frowns.

“He doesn’t have a soul. So how can he love his son?” Kunzite says and Serenity frowns.

“That’s mean. How can you always look at people’s bad sides? Mother taught me that to be the best person you can be, look at their good sides and act on your good side” Serenity frowns and Endymion frowns. What he would give to have a mother.

“Are you always this positive?” Kunzite asks and she frowns.

“Yes I am. And I can be a lot worse if you want me to” she huffs and Kunzite chuckles.

“How would you like a walk?” Endymion suggests and Serenity smiles.

“That would be my honour” she says as she takes his arm and Endymion walks her off. Leaving the Guardians and his Generals alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2: a walk in the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued off of last chapter  
> ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS FROM YESTERDAY AND AUTHORS NOTE:  
> @neph&jupter4eva : The guardians are the same age as Serenity/Usagi. Unlike Endymion/Mamoru's Guard who are a year younger than him. 
> 
> @87WW : THANK YOU! i post daily so make sure to subscribe and Kudo this work! 
> 
> A/N: I post daily on this, and i'm planning it to be long. i normally write two to three chapters a day?!!! Thank you all for your suport aswell! it means alot to me!  
> -Ella

**Summary:** Princess Serenity always wanted to go to earth. For no other reason but to learn more of what she was told about the blue and green planet. Endymion’s Mother, before her death, organised that her Son was to be betrothed at a young age to the Princess of the Moon, knowing that it would be her best friend’s daughter. Will love concur all? Will the two strangers fall in love after all?

* * *

**Character List**

**Royal Name Given Name**

Princess Serenity – Usagi

Queen Serenity (Before coronation) – Sakura

 ~~King Serenity – Masaru~~ (Deceased)

Prince Endymion – Mamoru

 ~~Queen Endymion – Akina~~ (Deceased)

King Endymion – Hiroto

Princess Mercury (Sailor Mercury) - Ami

Princess Mars (Sailor Mars) – Rei

Princess Jupiter (Sailor Jupiter) – Makoto

Princess Venus (Sailor Venus) – Minako

Kunzite (Endymion’s Generals)

Nephrite (Endymion’s Generals)

Jadeite (Endymion’s Generals)

Zoisite (Endymion’s Generals)

Princess Neptune (Sailor Neptune) – Michiru

Prince Uranus (Sailor Uranus) – Haruka

Princess Saturn (Sailor Saturn) – Hotaru

Princess Pluto (Sailor Pluto) - Setsuna

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Walk In the Garden**

“So Usagi, what do you enjoy on the moon? To do as a hobby?” Endymion asks Serenity and she smiles.

“I really didn’t have much of a hobby. I always slept in for longer than necessary, then I would watch the girls fight on the grounds. I’d always talk to the kitchen staff and the maids. They all used to hide snacks for me because of how much I’d eat. The girls would probably describe me as…bubbly and _childish_ but they have the best intensions at heart” Serenity says and Endymion smiles.

“You must have loved it on the moon.” He says and she smiles before leaning into him and resting her head on his chest.

“I did, yes. What about you Mamo?” she asks him and he smiles.

“Mamo?” he asks her and Serenity beams.

“Well… most of the people I know, except for mother has a nickname…or pet name in your case” she says while blushing a deep red. He smiles and runs his finger over her cheek where it is the hottest the most.

“Oh ok… Usako” he asks her teasingly and she smiles.

“I love it. Now answer my question” she says and he smiles.

“Well I enjoy horse riding and sword fighting with the boys. I am never late and somehow, even the way I’ve been raised for sixteen years by my _father_ I guess people say I’m more like my mother in ways. She always had a kind heart and-” he starts but serenity cuts him off.

“And so do you Mamo” she says and he smiles.

“A kind soul” he finishes before starting again. “Let’s just say that Kunzite and the rest call me a know it all. I spent most of my childhood _swallowing textbooks_ ” he says and she frowns.

“How can you swallow a text book? It’s too big” she says and he grins before wrapping his arm around her waist, making her blush.

“It’s a metaphor. A joke almost. I didn’t actually swallow the textbook, I more like absorbed it. I read it and the more I read, the smarter I become” he says and she blushes even deeper. “Did you not do studies or something?” he asks her curiously and she frowns.

“I’ve always been hyper and had trouble concentrating. I can barely sit still for a whole minute rather than an hour. Ami tried, so did mother. The only way I could learn was if it was something like a song or a dance but they grew tired of it but I didn’t. I was fourteen then” she says and he frowns.

“Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.” Endymion mumbles as they come across the rose garden. Serenity runs ahead of him towards the roses with excitement, only to prick her finger on a thorn.

“IT BIT ME” She cries and he laughs. “What are you laughing at?” she grumbles and he grins.

“They have thorns to protect themselves. And they don’t _bite_ they prick” he says and she frowns. “They are called roses. I planted them with my mother at a young age. I water them every week” he says and she smiles. “Here” he says as he grabs his knife and slices a perfect rose and cuts all the thorns for his Fiancé. She takes it and smells it before placing it in one of her buns. He smiles. “It’s beautiful. Just like you. I suites you” he says and she blushes the exact shade of the rose.

“Thanks” She squeaks and he chuckles before pulling her back inside towards the training room, where Kunzite and Minako are fighting. “Oh” Serenity says as she grins and giggles at the two of them.

“They’re certainly giving my men a run for their money” he says and she grins.

“Of course they are, but they aren’t just good with a sword” she says as she turns to Makoto. “They each have powers based on their planet, all royals do…well I’m not sure about you… do you?” she asks curiously and he grins.

“Pass me your hand” he says and she obeys as he surveys the damaged skin with blood. He hold his finger over it, starting to feel a little dizzy, before letting her finger go so she can inspect it. “See” he says and she grins. “What about you?” he asks her and she frowns.

“When I come of age…or take the throne I will be able to wield the silver crystal” she says and he grins.

“So the crystal does exist” he says and she frowns and nods. “What’s wrong?” he asks her and she frowns.

“Everyone in the palace agrees that I’m too immature to be able to become queen and rule and…wield the silver crystal. Even I agree with that statement” she says and he frowns.

“I don’t agree with that” he says and she shoots him a look.

“Look please don’t make me feel better because I know you’re lying” she says and he frowns.

“I’m not _lying_ Usako” he says and she frowns. “Yeah you might be immature from what I’m told by you. Even though I disagree with that statement” he growls and she gives him a confused look by his overprotectiveness. “I think you’re perfect to rule. You’re kind, bubbly and try to see the good in everyone but that’s good” he says and she blushes as his hand curls around her neck. “You charm everyone, who’s better than you to rule” he says and she frowns while blushing.

“Mamo…how can you say that?” she asks him confused but also flustered.

“I can say it because you’re good and pure. And perfect.” He says and she blushes before hugging him.

“Thank you” she whispers and he smiles as he rubs her back gently. “Maybe this will all work out. The marriage” she says and he suspects that she doesn’t know about the heir that must be conceived.

“Usako…there’s something you’re mother didn’t tell you. My father didn’t tell me but I knew immediately what this meant for you” he says and she frowns. “On the night of the wedding, there is a _tradition_ that people on earth _consummate_ their marriage” he says and she goes stiff. “Usako, the council is expecting a heir to the throne to be conceived, otherwise they will grow restless” he says and tears started streaming down her face. “That’s not even the bad bit. They have to **watch** ” he says and she sobs into his chest. “I’m so sorry” he mummers and she shakes her head against his chest.

“No…It’s – not – your – fault – Mamo” she sobs and he frowns. “It’s just that- I’m only- _Sixteen_ Mamo” she sobs and he frowns. “I’m not ready to be a mother” she says and he frowns. “And is it that one night?” she asks and he shakes his head.

“It’s every night, until the check up a month later. I could get you to fake being sick for at least a week or so if that’s necessary but… I don’t think that would work for so long” he says and she frowns before wiping the tears of her face.

“I have to be brave” she whispers and he frowns.

“You don’t have to be anything Usako” he says to serenity and she smiles. “I’ll be here through all of it, and so will your guard and mine. Except my father. He’s a heartless man. If you wish to remain on the moon so you feel better, than so be it. Unfortunately I can’t change the law. And If I could, I would just for you” he say and she smiles before pushing herself up for his chest.

“Thank you” she whispers and he smiles.

“Anything” he promises and she frowns.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep” she advises with a weak laugh and he frowns.

“I’ll try **everything** in my power to keep it” he swears and she smiles and nods before they spend the rest of the afternoon watching the girls fight Endymion’s men.


	3. Chapter 3: Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i set a little sneak peak in the last chapter for this chapter.   
> the next chapter is the wedding.   
> and from there out we might have a bit of drama  
> thank you to all that comment  
> it means alot to me

**Chapter 3: Encouragement**

“So…Um…King Endymion” Serenity says towards Endymion’s father with a smile. Hiroto turns and looks at Serenity with piercing eyes but she keeps on beaming. “What do you and Mamo do in your spare time?” Serenity asks before putting food into her mouth. Hiroto frowns and coughs.

“Why do you ask?” he asks her and she smiles after she swallows.

“Answer mine and I’ll answer you. It’s called a compromise… right Ami?” She asks while turning to the blue princess who flushes.

“Yes Usagi.” She squeaks and Usagi grin.

“Uh…It’s very busy all the time here on earth. There’s barely anytime here to anything to personal desire” he says and Usagi raises her eyebrow.

“So…when you do get time off. What do you do?” she asks him and Endymion swears right now, he would kick her but he resists it.

“Uhh. I watch him train with Kunzite and the boys” Lie. “And when he was younger we used to go riding” Hiroto Lies and she beams. “Now _Usagi_ , Why do you ask?” he asks her curiously and Endymion is surprised that Serenity has managed to charm her cold hearted father.

“Well Mamo and I we’re talking about our lives earlier. He mentioned that you never even spend _any_ time with him and I was a bit upset. You’re a father. You should be spending as much time with him as possible. Like my mother and I for example. Every second she had free was spend either lecturing me to stop interrupting the kitchen staff or was watching me play tag with the girls.” She says but then realises Endymion’s hard gaze on her. “He just said he barely sees you outside the study and your quarters, and that you only call to him when necessary. Nothing too major” she says and she grins at him, who looks at his father and then her with a relaxed position, but still tense.

“Oh…” is all Hiroto says and she frowns before throwing a soft smile. “If you would like” he clears his throat. “I could go for a ride with Endymion and you tomorrow at noon?” he says and serenity beams.

“That would be lovely. Wouldn’t it Mamo?” She asks Endymion who nods.

“Uh…yes” he says and she beams before resuming a conversation with Makoto and Nephrite. Once dinner is over, Hiroto leaves first before serenity leaves with her guardians. The next day, Endymion doesn’t see serenity until near to noon. She wears a light blue dress and her hair is out of the two buns, and shorter than before.

“Hello” she says and he chuckles.

“I Guess you we’re right about sleeping in so late” he teases and she smiles “Did you cut your hair?” he asks her and she blushes.

“Uhh, yes. I thought it would be better. My hair grows quickly anyway. It’s for all lunarians” she says and Endymion smiles before running his hand through her hair. “And I always tripped over it anyway” she says and he smiles as he pulls her towards the stables where his father waits for them.

“What took you so long?” he asks curiously and Serenity blushes.

“I…Uh…Got lost…Mamo found me and yeah” she says and Hiroto grins. A first for him.

“It’s a big place anyway, ready?” Hiroto asks and Serenity nods and holds Endymion’s hand. Serenity sees the horses and stops.

“What…are…they?” she asks him and he laughs.

“Horses, love. Don’t worry they’re friendly” he says and she frowns before smiling and walking up to the white horse and petting their mane. She then grins before turning towards Endymion. “You’ll be riding with me. we don’t want any accidents to happen” he says and she nods before he lifts her up onto the horse.

“Do they have a name?” she asks them and he grins.

“The white on is called Maiko while the black on is called Chika.” He says as he jumps up onto the Maiko. Hiroto follows and jumps onto Chika before he takes off towards a path. Maiko starts moving and Serenity freaks out before wrapping her arms around Endymion’s body. He chuckles as he follows his father towards the Village. Serenity eventually loosens her grip around his body and swings her legs over the side of the horse where she looks around with a grin.

“Where are we headed?” she asks and Hiroto grins.

“The village. I hope we come across Beryl, I need to chat with her” Hiroto says and Endymion frowns, remembering his encounters with Beryl.

“Who’s Beryl?” Serenity asks and Endymion frowns, remembering what his father thinks about her.

“Beryl is close to royalty on earth, just underneath us. She’s lovely and sweet, and she understands what it means to be royal. She’s also very beautiful, not as beautiful as you though” Hiroto comments, making Serenity blush. “If it weren’t for the childhood betrothing, I might have asked her to marry Endymion” he says and she frowns.

“But you wouldn’t have done it without his consent…right?” she asks him but Hiroto frowns.

“I would’ve asked, but she would’ve been good for earth and she seems to take a particular liking to my son, but who wouldn’t” he says and Endymion frowns.

“Father, I wouldn’t have let her marry me. Her particular liking for me is unrequited. I have never felt the same for her. It’s just power, wealth and a long lasting plan to get into my pants” he says and Hiroto frowns.

“I don’t believe that” He says and then Serenity gasps.

“Usako?” Endymion asks her as she jumps off of Maiko and runs into the village and smiles. Endymion hadn’t seen her this happy until now. “Usako?” he asks her and she grins as she walks up to Endymion and holds his hand with a grin so happy that he would’ve gotten down and kissed her immediately, but he resisted it.

“It’s so beautiful here” she says and Endymion grins as she stops to talk to some people that were just below him, Beryl’s family. “Hello, I’m Serenity” she says and he frowns. She must want people to know her a Serenity instead of Usagi here.

“Hello Serenity, I’m Emiko” Beryl’s mother says and he frowns. “And this is my husband, Fumihiro. And this is our daughter, Beryl” Emiko says and serenity grins.

“Hello Serenity” Beryl says as she smile politely to his fiancé. Surprisingly. “Hello Endymion” she says and he nods to her coldly before looking away. “You must be Endymion’s Fiancé” she says and Serenity nods.

“Yeah, I am. It was a surprise at first but Mam- Endymion always keeps me in check. He’s really kind and loving. Oh and smart” she says and Endymion frowns knowing where this conversation was going.

“He really is, isn’t he?” she asks her and Serenity beams.

“Usako, we should be going now” he says and Serenity frowns at his protectiveness.

“I’m fine Mamo” she says with a frown and he chuckles.

“I want you to meet some other people” he says and she nods before smiling and waving to Beryl’s family. “Usako, you need to understand that the people below us aren’t usually nice. Just keep that in check. But knowing you, they will probably be extremely kind to you. You just manage to charm everyone” he says and she frowns.

“Not everyone” she mumbles with a sad face and he frowns. “Oh look more people! Let’s go and prove your little theory wrong” she says and he frowns.

“Bad idea to prove me wrong Usako” he says with a laugh as he jumps of Maiko and pulls her along with the reigns.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedded

**Chapter 4: Wedded**

“Usagi!” Queen Serenity, Sakura says as she comes and hugs her daughter. Serenity smiles and hugs her back while Endymion stands behind her.

“Mom” she whispers.

“Usagi, I never told you something before you left” Sakura say sand Serenity shakes her head with a sad smile

“I already know Mother. The consummation night…and the heir. Mamo told me” she says and Sakura frowns.

“Queen Serenity” Endymion says and the Queen’s eyes turn to Endymion. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” Endymion says and Sakura grins.

“Sakura my dear” she says and Endymion smiles.

“May I talk with you privately?” Endymion asks and she smiles before nodding and the two walk away.

***Endymion***

“What would you like to talk with me about Mamoru?” Queen Serenity says and Endymion frowns.

“It’s about your daughter…Usako- I mean serenity” he says before flinching at his mistake, which the queen takes unnoticed.

“What about Usagi?” she asks him and he sighs.

“Here goes nothing…” he mumbles and she grins. “Sakura, I’m in love with your daughter” he says and she grins.

“I knew by the look you gave her, and only her. Well you already have my blessing, and so you have everyone’s blessing you need” she says with a soft smile as she walks towards the door.

“Sakura…”he bursts and she stops with her hand on the door handle before looking at him. “Thank you…for having her. I think I would be lost without her” he says and she smiles before walking out the room. Endymion follows into the room before seeing a glimpse of Serenity walking off with her Mother, preparation for the wedding. All the other Girls followed put, and took off after both the younger and older Serenity.

***Princess Serenity***

“Mother, what did Mamo have to talk to you about?” Serenity asks nosily and Sakura smiles as she tightens up her dress on her daughter’s body.

“Nothing you need of concern for dear” she says and Serenity frowns. “Now…let’s talk boys” She says and Serenity blushes. “I know I taught you that a man must respect your wishes, and that this _consummation_ night is hard for you. But if he hurts you, mentally, physically or emotionally, you have to tell anyone even him” she says and Serenity frowns.

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself” Serenity says and Sakura frowns.

“What do you feel for that boy, Usagi?” she asks and Serenity frowns.

“I love him, not enough to do this though” she says and Sakura frowns with a sigh. “I’ll have to do it though. It makes the alliance better with the moon and I’m surprised that I haven’t been murdered yet or anything because of the old relationship between the earth and the moon” she says with a hollow and sad laugh and Sakura frowns.

“Dear, once you marry Mamoru. There is something that must be done. I told the girls before we told you about all this but…for your protection and Endymion’s. You have to marry the girls and the guard. The current rulers of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus are ok with that. That will not be rushed into and a heir also must come for the royals. Just, do what’s right for you, but also think of others” Sakura advises and Serenity nods with a frown.

Ami, Dressed in a Blue dress, puts down her book with a frown and Serenity can’t help but laugh. Ami was never the one for parties, and neither was Rei, who wore a Red, sleeveless dress that came up to her knees. Unlike Makoto, who wore a green, ankle length dress and Minako, who wore a sleeveless Yellow dress that was flowy so when she turned, it would spin perfectly around her. Queen Serenity, wore a silver dress with golden accents, much like her home dresses.

Sakura walked her daughter down the aisle, where she handed her daughter’s hand over to Endymion who took it with a soft smile. "I, Prince Endymion, take thee, Princess Serenity, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto pledge myself to you." Endymion pledges making Serenity blush as she goes next.

"I, Princess Serenity, take thee, Prince Endymion, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto pledge myself to you." Serenity says and Endymion grins and that’s when she realises that there’s something in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Love. She blushes but cannot permit herself to look away.

“You may kiss the bride” the priest says and Serenity blushes as she stretches up on her toes, and he leans downwards to kiss her. His lips slide along hers gently for a few seconds before he pulls away, knowing she was a heated mess. The crowd claps and they move onto the reception, where they spit up after a few minutes before they bump back into each other.

“Usako…we have to go” is all Endymion says as he takes her hand and Serenity frowns. “It’s time, and then we will meet the Senshi and the Guard at the Palace” he says and she nods before following after him.

***Later That Night***

**_Princess Serenity_ **

I didn’t know what I did to deserve this. I always though being royalty was a blessing, but it wasn’t the like fairy tales I was told when little. Endymion is a kind soul, like his mother so he says. But this…it’s something else. I love him, but not enough to be at least the bit okay with this. Marriage is what I’m ok with, but this? A child that will most likely have to endure the same thing when they’re older. But it’s with the man I love…should that be good or something?

Endymion leads me towards the teleportation room where we go to the moon. Jupiter leads us to _our_ room. He sleeps on the couch, while I take up the bed…even though I offered it to him, he refused. I must’ve done something wrong. I frown and let the tears overfill me as I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting.   
> i had a fun day at school today  
> and im also applying for a scolarship  
> so im basically screwed

**Chapter 5: Footsteps**

Serenity wakes up to an empty room, not even a maid is present. She realises that it is noon and changes into a set of water clothes and pulling her dress over. She takes her bag and puts in a towel before walking out into the dining room, where everyone is eating lunch.

"Usagi… you're finally awake" Sakura says with a smile and serenity pulls a forced and sad smile before looking around the table, where she finds Endymion and two of his guard is absent. "Endymion left a few hours ago to go back to earth. He had to speak to his father" Sakura says and Serenity blushes and looks down to the ground, hiding her wet eyes.

"Oh ok" she says as she turns and looks towards the gardens and walking towards the door.

"Usagi? Aren't you going to eat lunch?" she asks and Serenity shakes her head. "Why?"

"I'm not hungry. Nothing to be concerned about" she says and Sakura frowns as she watches her daughter walk out the room. She walks directly to the lake, not stopping for anything or anyone. She pulls off her dress, takes out her hair before diving into the water, where she is immediately, after a second, pulled out. She sees Endymion and she frowns. What did he think he was doing? "What on the world do you think you are doing?" she asks him as he pulls her towards the edge. He frowns.

"You could at least thank me! I was saving your life" he snarls and she frowns.

"I _wasn't_ drowning. I was swimming" she snaps and he frowns.

"Well you…you weren't coming up" he says and she frowns

"I was **holding my breath you idiot** " She says and he frowns and looks downwards.

"Oh" is all he says and she frowns. "Sorry. We should be going now" he says and she frowns.

"Why did you go to earth? I know you needed to see your father, but why?" she asks him and he frowns.

"I asked father that he needed to change the law for the Consummation of the heir. He agreed to do it as long as it kept you healthy. Nightly duties are every third night now, and still supervised by a man, unfortunately. Unless proven otherwise. But that's after the _honeymoon_. Endymion says and she frowns.

"But the heir…" She says and he pulls a forced smile.

"Doesn't matter to me" he says and he frowns. "What matters to me is that you're happy and that we do this slower" he says and she nods. "Check-up is at the end of the two weeks" he says and she nods with a frown. "I noticed you were crying last night…" he says and she frowns. "What was wrong?" he asks her and she frowns.

"Nothing" she says and he frowns before taking her hand.

"Tell me" he says and she cries. "Usako…" he says and she frowns.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about Mamo…" she says and he sighs before sitting down on the ground

***A Week Later***

"Serenity" Endymion says and she smiles at him with the smile he loves. She grins as she pulls him towards a room of the castle. "Where are we going?" he asks her and she grins.

"To see Luna and Artemis. They've been so busy lately that the only time they are awake is when we're asleep. Or when I'm asleep. And you haven't been spending much time in the castle" she says and he grins. He's falling for her all over again. And Serenity is too, falling for her Husband all over again, but for something more.

"Who's Luna and Artemis" he asks he and she grins before running through a hallway.

"The royal Advisers. Have you noticed that Ami and Zoisite are hanging out in the library more often?" She asks him and he grins.

"Kunzite and Minako seem to be getting along _way_ too well for comfort" Endymion says and she grins.

She sighs. "Everyone is falling in love" she says in a dreamy voice and he raises his eyebrows.

"Everyone?" He questions and she blushes and frowns, happiness gone from her eyes. "Well I don't think you are" he says and she frowns as tears fill her eyes.

"Mamo! How can you say that? I love you more than you know" she says and then covers her mouth with a sob. He frowns as she sniffs and wipes her eyes. "Obviously you don't feel the same" she says with a sad voice as she turns but he stops her.

"What makes you say that?" he asks her and she frowns. "Usako…I love you more than you know. I know you know that I do, but I love you so much more" he says and she sniffs with a sad smile.

"Really?" she sniffs with a smile and he grins.

"Mhm" he mumbles as he leans down to catch her lips. She grins and kisses him back before pulling away. "Let's go meet your friends" he says and she grins as she opens the door.

"LUNA" Serenity says in a happy voice and she sees the black cat come around the corner with a white on, who bare the same mark on their foreheads. Endymion laughs, he should know _his_ Serenity would be talking to animals that couldn't respond. But his laughter was cut short when an unknown voice came into the air.

"Serenity, it's great to see you. And this must the _young_ Prince Endymion. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Luna, and this is my mate, Artemis" the cat says and his eyes go wide and stops breathing

"W-What?" He asks forcing something out of his mouth before calming down. Serenity laughs and grins as she hugs the black cat before hugging the white.

"Luna and Artemis prefer to stay in Cat form, but they can sometimes go into Human form. They also have powers like you and the girls" Serenity explains to him with a grin "Now Luna, what have I told you about calling me Serenity, I don't care if you address my mother as Serenity, but I have a name, and it's Usagi. I told you" she huffs and Endymion grins.

"Sorry about Luna, Usagi. She's been a little overwhelming lately. Did your mother tell that she's with child?" he asks her and Serenity beams.

"No she didn't. Congratulations" Serenity says and he chuckles.

Sometimes, things were crazy. But sometimes things were perfect. And his angel loved him back. Sometimes, things were miracles, like her love for him.

***Cries at little thing called love* i really just wanted to put the ball on the box quickly so i can nail the story so i dont have to deal with my mental issues later.**

**also i have to apply for a scolarship**

**excuse my lateless**

**and its also due on monday**

**and ive been busy**

**and i havent done any scholarship stuff**

**ScArY**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we goooooo

**Chapter 6: Return to Earth**

“Usagi, Welcome Home” Hiroto says as he hugs his daughter in law. “Or whatever you call this place” he says with a laugh and Serenity smiles.

“This is home now to me, just as the moon is” Serenity says and Endymion smiles as he holds her hand.

“Endymion” Hiroto says. “Usagi, the nurses are waiting for you” he says and Serenity squeezes his hand before walking off.

“I want to go in…alone” she says and he nods respecting her wish.

“Of course, would you like me to wait or…?” he asks her and she frowns. She wanted him to leave, give her some space. “Ok. I’ll leave. I guess I’ll know tonight or not if you are…with child” he says and she nods with a smile as his hand leaves hers and he takes a different path towards the room.

“Princess Serenity” a lady says and she frowns. There isn’t anything in this room but a bed. “I’m Aina. You’re midwife” She says and Serenity smiles nervously.

“Usagi…” She says and she frowns. “I haven’t been experiencing any pregnancy symptoms” she says and Aina frowns before grinning.

“We don’t need any pregnancy symptoms to know. May I?” Aina asks and Serenity nods as her hands pull up the dress and touches her stomach. “Hmm…let me measure you’re waist span.” She says as she gets something out and starts measuring.

“What is it?” Serenity asks and Aina grins before pulling Serenity’s dress back down over her stomach. “Am I?” she asks and Aina grins.

“I congratulate you. Yes you are two weeks along. Your hips are expanding slightly and I can feel that you are indeed with child” she says and Serenity can’t help herself.

“Feel?” She asks and Aina grins.

“I have a gift to feel for others, I can only for royals as that’s what I am required to do. Feel the presence of injuries, diseases, illnesses, disorders, and change that is normal enough like pregnancy. So it took one time conceive? You lunarians but be pretty fertile” she says and Serenity blushes.

“I guess” she mumbles and Aina grins. “Can I leave?” she asks and Aina nods.

“I must notify the Council immediately” Aina says and Serenity grins as she leaves the room to find Rei and Ami outside, awaiting the news.

“So?” Ami asks and Serenity Blushes a deep shade as she walks up to her friends.

“She’s with child, look at her face” Rei says and Serenity blushes a deeper shade of red.

“I need to speak with Mamo…do you know where he is?” she asks and they shake their heads. “Could you go tell Minako and Makoto, I’ll go find Mamo” she says and the girls leave. She walks down the corridor and noticed that Aina is going towards the council room. “Aina, if Mamo is there, could you tell him for me?” she asks her and she nods as she walks around until she reaches the stairs, which she climbs carefully until she reaches the top and bumps into a person. “I’m sorry can I help you?” she asks them as she tries to move past them, but before she can move, they pushe her and she falls. Her head hits the concrete and it cuts to black.

***Prince Endymion***

“Thank you for letting me know Aina, I should go find her” Endymion says as he smiles to the woman and walks towards the stairs. He turns the corner and finds a familiar body on the ground, surrounded in blood. “AINA” he yells and she turns up at his side as he runs towards the body to find his wife. “USAKO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?” Endymion yells and Aina frowns as she looks for wounds.

“Concussion…She has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder?” Aina questions and Endymion nods. “Bleeding from the head. Broken ankle” she says and he nods as he places his hands on her head. Kunzite and Minako turn up and gasp.

“Oh my! We only heard the news…who did this?” Minako asks as Kunzite runs down the hallway and calls for the others.

“Get whoever did this _now_ ” Endymion says as he starts to feel ill.

“Endymion, rest. This can put no strain on me” Aina says as she replaces his hands with her, and within a matter of minutes, her head is healed. She moves onto her ankle and picks up the princess and frowning. “The embryo has survived” she announces and Endymion lets out a breath. “But it might not depending on how much blood she has lost” Aina says as she lays serenity down on the bed. “I’ll come back in an hour” she says and Endymion nods as she leaves and he holds her hand.

For the next week, serenity doesn’t move, speak, or even open her eyes. She just sleeps and breathes. She’s still in a stable condition. Aina checks the baby before Serenity where he condition doesn’t change. The girls change Serenity into clean clothes and brush her hair before cutting it shorter than normal, around shoulder height. He frowns as it grows longer every day, and her condition never changes.

Then, two weeks after the accident, her hand squeezes his. He momentarily stops breathing. But it goes back to silence, he loses hope. Her eyes flutter open, revealing the bright blue depths from within and her panic.

“Mamo-“She gasps and he frowns. “The…Baby-” she says again and he pushes her down onto the bed.

“Usako…the baby is fine, it’s you that’s not though…do you remember anything?” he asks her and she frowns.

“I don’t remember anything after climbing the stairs. Why what happened?” she asks him and he chuckles. She knows she has been injured, but more concerned about the foetus than herself.

“You were pushed from the stairs and I could tell you were pushed by the way you were laid on the ground…a concussion, bleeding from the head and a broken ankle which are all fixed now” he says and she frowns.

“Oh” is all she says and he frowns as she stairs up towards the canopy.

“The girls changed you into some clean clothes and cut your hair way too short for my liking” he says and she grins before looking at her hair.

“It’s the same from before” she says and he grins. “It grew out again?” she asks him and he nods with a laugh. “How short?” she asks and he frowns.

“Shoulders” he says and she laughs. “You looked like a completely different person” he jokes and she grins.

“I guess I should get the girls to do that more often” she says and he laughs as he kisses her hand gently.

“No I love your hair the way it is” he says and she grins.

“What would you do if I coloured it into…a brown?” she asks him and he laughs.

“I might cry” he says and she grins. “Or try to colour it back” he says and she grins.

“Not going to give up anytime soon?” she asks and he shakes his head with a laugh.

“No…not now or ever” he says and she grins back at him.


	7. Chapter 7: Beryl's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANSWER TO 87WW on Comment (Chapter 6):  
> Thank you so much for reading and telling me your thoughts. it encourages me to post more regualry. Endymion wont always be by her side all the time, but he trusts the guards and people in the palace to keep her safe. and ;ets just say, i'm not surprised if you comment saying " i was right" or something like "This is getting dramatic" because it is. its getting very dramaitc. i'm actually writing chapter 11 or 10 right now. idk i lost track and i really wantwd to gety some out the way.   
> here you go

**Chapter 7: Beryl’s Family**

Serenity sat against the bathroom tiles of the Bathroom holding her stomach at noon. Didn’t they call it morning sickness because it was in the morning? She grunts and stands up once she feels better and makes her way over to the bed before collapsing in exhaustion. She hears the door open and close the footsteps walk over towards the bed. “Usako? You’re awake” he asks and she grunts and rolls over. “Obviously not enough though” he jokes and she sighs and closes her eyes.

“And so is the morning sickness” she says and he frowns.

“When did you wake up?” he asks her and she sighs.

“Ten. What time did you leave?” she asks him and he laughs with a frown.

“I left at Sunrise…and it’s been going on for two hours?” he asks her and she nods. “You want to see Aina?” he asks her and she shakes her head.

“No…it’s normal. And it’s called _Morning_ sickness for a reason Mamo” she says and he nods with a frown, contemplating something… “What is it?” she asks him and he sighs.

“My _Father_ ” he starts and she frowns. “He organised to meet with Beryl’s family today, in an hour” he says and she smiles. “You aren’t going” he says and she pouts. “My final answer” he says as she gets up and moves towards the closet and pulls out a plain, pale, yellow dress.

“This is pretty isn’t it? I could cut my hair and let it out so it looked like my hair was the dress” she says with a grin and he chuckles. “Mamo…I want to see Beryl again. Her parents are so nice” she says and Endymion frowns.

“Yeah, wait until she tries to get something out of you” Endymion mumbles and he quickly closes his eyes when he sees Serenity start to take her night clothes off. “Usako” he warns and she laughs.

“Mamo, I don’t care if you look or not. You’ve already seen me” she says and he frowns. “Mamo” she says as she walks up to him and kisses him on the nose. He opens his eyes and looks at her. She kisses him as her arms wrap around his neck while has hands go down to wrap around her waist. She moans before pulling away. Grinning she walks back over to her closet and pulls on her yellow dress. “Mamo, could you cut my hair?” she asks him and he laughs as he walks over to her and kisses her shoulder.

“Where would you like it love?” he murmurs against her skin as he presses a kiss to her neck. She shivers and points to her waist. “Waist?” he asks her and she lets out a breath before nodding. He grins as he takes the scissors and cuts a strand off onto the paper below him. “This…is going to hurt” he mumbles to himself and she laughs.

***Half an Hour Later***

“Oh my! Minako is that you?” Serenity asks as she bounces on her toes to see the Yellow senshi. Minako grins and hugs her cousin tightly.

“It’s great to see you feeling better. I came to visit yesterday but you were already out cold on the bed” Minako says and Serenity grins. “Everyone’s already in the room except you and Mamoru” she says and Endymion smiles as his hand rests on her back. He pulls her away from her cousin before walking off into the meeting room.

“Do you know what it’s about?” Serenity asks and he shakes his head with a frown.

“She’s been supposedly in ‘love’ with me since she was five. So I guess it isn’t anything good” he mumbles and serenity frowns. They enter the room, Endymion’s hand rested on her curved hip while her arm wrapped around his waist, and rested on his firm hip. “Father. What do we owe our time to?” Endymion asks as he eyes Beryl’s family.

“Serenity! I didn’t think that you would be here” Beryl says and Serenity grins as she nods to Beryl while not letting go of Endymion until her hand slips and she holds his hand with a gently squeeze.

“Usagi, you don’t look to well. If you like you could leave and Endymion and I will tell you about it later” Hiroto says and she smiles and shakes her head, using her other hand to rest on her abdomen, which now had the slightest bump, from her small figure.

“I insist I stay, but I’ll let Mamo know if I feel ill” she says and Endymion grins as they sit down at the table. “What are we here to discuss today?” Serenity asks and Endymion grins and shakes his head with a silent chuckle. 

“We’re here to discuss our alliance with their family. Beryl is in need of someone to marry and _insists_ that we should marry her with one of Endymion’s men” Hiroto says as he disagrees with the decision.

“I’m really sorry but…the council is asking us to marry my guard with Endymion’s…so we have the maximum protection for Endymion and myself. And eventually our child will need to too” serenity says and Endymion squeezes her hand with a smile.

“Of course we understand… so would you care to tell us who you have matched with whom?” Beryl’s mother, Emiko says and Serenity nods. She notices Fumihiro staring at Endymion and takes a deep breath.

“Serenity’s Cousin, Minako Aino is to be _wedded_ with General Kunzite. Serenity’s second cousin, Makoto Kino is to be with General Nephrite. Ami Mizino is to be with Zoisite and Rei Hino to General Jadeite.” Endymion says and Serenity lets out a breath. Thank her husband for saving the day.

“I’m sure something else could be in order” Beryl’s father, Fumihiro says and Serenity flinches at those words. Nothing else could be in order. A flash comes to her memory about when she was pushed down the stairs. A red strain of curled hair comes to her mind, exactly like Beryl’s. And how she didn’t expect her to be here today. She takes a gasp and covers her hands over her mouth before looking down at her feet.

“Usako?” Endymion asks concerned and Serenity pulls a fake smile.

“I don’t feel well…I might go back to our quarters” Serenity says and Endymion frowns as she moves to stand up. He kisses her forehead and serenity walk out the room before trying to find the senshi and the generals immediately.

She knew who pushed her down the stairs, and hoped for her to be killed. But she hoped with all her heart that she was wrong. She’d keep it to herself, for her friendship with them. She didn’t want to risk it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beryl is very selfish. unlike serenity who suspects beryl, but she wont risk her friendship with beryl. she wont put Beryl's life in danger because of her suspicions.   
> also Endymion HATES Beryl. she's tried to hit on him too much but hes never showed her intrest.


	8. Chapter 8: "Accident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Accident"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to 87WW for always commenting  
> its always nice to hear what others think  
> everyone else!  
> please tell me what you think of this chapter

**Chapter 8: ‘Accident’**

“How far along are you?” Endymion asks her as she comes out of the room with a big smile plastered on her face.

“Aina says that I’m fourteen weeks along” Serenity says with a smile and Endymion grins before planting a kiss on her lips. She smiles and wraps her arms around his waist and he copies her. “They say it looks like a girl, but they can’t be sure until I’m around eighteen weeks to twenty four. But I feel as if they’re right.” Serenity announces and Endymion grins

“Mm, want to bet? You seem pretty confident” Endymion comments with a smirk and Serenity laughs.

“Maybe I do. Don’t you trust me?” she asks him with a grin and he chuckles and shakes his head.

“Of course I trust you, but if the guard and girls start betting, don’t be surprised” he says and she laughs. “Come on, we have dinner with father” Endymion says grumpily and she frowns. Ever since the meeting with Beryl, Endymion hasn’t left her side. As much as she, he was also suspicious of her. Trying to marry her way into the castle, then she took up a hospital assistant in the hospital, and was invited to many evening dinners, per Endymion’s father’s request.

Endymion walks in and looks around to see two remaining seats next to his father and beryl. Right next to each other. Serenity takes up the seat next to Beryl, While Endymion takes up the seat next to his father with a grumble.

“How was the check-up?” Hiroto asks Serenity and she grins.

“It was good. Aina says it might be a girl” Serenity says with a grin as she starts to cut her food. Hiroto nods with a smile and starts to eat. “She’s healthy too” Serenity says and Endymion grins.

“That’s good news, the heir is healthy and well” Hiroto says and Serenity watches as Endymion glares at Hiroto until he speaks up again. “Are you feeling any better Usagi?” Hiroto asks and she smiles.

“Yes…. Much better since I’m further along now” Serenity says as she continues to eat. “Mamo, are the girls and guard having a tournament tomorrow for their training?” Serenity asks Endymion and he nods before grinning.

“I’ll kick Kunzite’s ass” Minako says with a grin and Kunzite laughs.

“We’ll see about that. Plus I think it’s your ass that needs kicking” Kunzite says with a mischievous smirk and Minako continues to eat with a laugh.

“Kunzite, Minako…Language” Ami hisses as she eyes Serenity carefully. Serenity chuckles and shakes her head.

“Don’t worry so much Ami, I’m older now, I can do and say what I please” Serenity says and Ami goes to speak again but Serenity cuts her off. “I’m not a _fucking_ child Ami” Serenity says with a laugh and a smile. Ami laughs and smiles.

“Sorry, can’t keep it in sometimes.” Ami mumbles and Serenity smiles. “Sakura sent a letter for you Usagi. It arrived before dinner. I read through it, it’s about coming back to the moon for a while. At least two months there anyway. Here” Ami slides a letter over to Serenity on the table. “It is. If you want to read it.” Ami says and Serenity opens it.

_ Dear Serenity,  _

_ I miss you dearly along with the senshi on the moon and I hope you’re finding some peace before your coronation in about eight months. I hope by the end of the month, you’ll be able to come down for at least a month or two on the moon, prove to the citizens that it’s not jisy for the alliance. I’ll be pleased to hear the tales you and Endymion have been getting at while you’ve been away.  _

_ Love, Mother _

A tear falls down Serenity’s cheek when she realises how much she misses her mother and the moon, along with the people that worked there. She frowns and feels a warm hand brush her tears away. “Usako?” Endymion asks her and she frowns. “What’s wrong?” he asks and she frowns.

“I just didn’t realise how much I miss my Mother and everyone on the moon” she says and Endymion frowns. “We should go back, at least for a month. Plus we’ll see her before you’re coronation anyway in a month and a half time.” Serenity says and he nods before pulling her into his chest where she cries.

“We’ll go in two to three days, Ami could you write back to Usako’s Mother saying that we will be leaving in two to three days” Endymion says and Ami nods as everyone leaves to go to their quarters. Endymion leads Serenity where, once they’re dressed, they lie on the bed.

“Mamo” Serenity whispers as she hears his breathing even calmly and his arms wrap around her. “Mamo?” she asks him and he takes a breath in.

“Shh” He says and she’s quiet. “I can feel her” he says as his hands lay on her stomach. She guesses that he’s using his gift to feel for their daughter and she smiles.

“So you think it’s a girl?” she asks him and he laughs with a nod.

“I hope so. Pure and kind hearted just like you” he mumbles with a sigh. “I love you” he whispers and she smiles and lets the darkness consume her.

“I love you too” she whispers as she falls asleep.

**-Morning-**

Serenity, as per usual woke up later than her husband, as he had other duties to attend. She sighs and moves to the other side of the bed where, not to her surprise, finds It empty. She sits up and looks around the room where she sees numerous bags and a shadow. “Mamo?” She says and she sees the shadow move. “I thought you would be with Hiroto” she says and then she walks towards the wardrobe where she decides between a pale blue and white dress or the pale pink and white dress. “Blue or pink?” she mums to herself before she hears footsteps.

“Serenity, you realise that I never wanted to be friends with you” A female voice says from behind her and she freezes. “Everything was perfect before you were in the picture. I was going to marry him instead, but _you_ showed up and ruined everything” Beryl says and she frowns and turns around while throwing on the pale pink and white dress. “Now you and him have produced a _lunarian spawn_ and I find that unacceptable. I’m supposed to be with him” Beryl says while fiddling with a sharp knife. Serenity freezes, and realises what she’s here for once again.

“You’re going to kill me” Serenity hisses and Beryl grins as she raises the knife. “Mamo will kill you if you do. He’s never loved you in return, and what you call love isn’t even love. Real love is like mine and his” she says as Beryl grins.

“Bye” Beryl says with a grin and lowers the knife. Suddenly the door bursts open and Endymion charges in with the guard, while Beryl still attempts to kill her. Serenity moves out of shock and the knife pierces her arm, cutting open the skin there. Endymion and Kunzite push Beryl to the ground and Nephrite takes the knife out her hands. Once they have Beryl under control, the court rolls in with her senshi, Aina and Hiroto.

“It was an accident” Beryl screams as they take her away to the dungeons.

“Oh my… what happened here?” Hiroto says as Aina walks up to Serenity and places her hands on the open wound, where seconds later it is healed.

“Beryl Father. Beryl tried to murder Usako. She’s attempted for the second time” Endymion speaks and Serenity sobs. “Usako?” he asks her and she attempts to control her emotions.

“Usagi?” Minako asks as all the girls’ crowd around her and she sobs. “Oh Usagi, we’re so sorry” Minako says and she cries into Endymion chest softly.

“She…” Serenity sobs. “She was my friend…I trusted her and she _attempted_ to **kill** me.” Serenity sobs and Endymion frowns.

“I told you nothing good ever comes of her” he reminds her and she frowns.

“I know. And I’m sorry for her” Serenity says and he frowns. “Everyone has some sort of good in their soul” Serenity says as everyone follows her as she walks to the bed.

“Father, Beryl must have some sort of punishment” Endymion insists and Serenity frowns, but didn’t speak up her thoughts.

“I didn’t know she was capable of this” Hiroto says. “A public hanging tomorrow at noon” Hiroto says as he walks away once Endymion nods.

“A…A hanging?” Serenity asks him “Publically” she whispers and Endymion frowns.

“It must be done Usako. For you and our daughter” Endymion says and she nods before falling asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9: Good In Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise to 87WW!!!  
> i think i'm immune to not writing drama   
> there has to be some sort of drama somewhere  
> I'm writing ch11  
> because I couldn't make up my mind  
> but I guess I have!!!  
> taking your comment into consideration  
> no drama until around the baby is born!  
> that's what my head has planned anyway  
> but there might be a lot of short chapters as little one-shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and to everone!  
> ENJOY  
> COMMENT  
> KUDO  
> and... ready for it   
> SUBSCRIBE!!!  
> I've always wanted to say that  
> I feel like a youtuber now

**Chapter 9: Good in Everyone**

Serenity woke up at nine o’clock. An early wake for her. Endymion was gone to organise the hanging for Beryl, the thought made her sick. He friend, to be hanged, _publically_. She threw on a black dress and cut her hair below her shoulders for the occasion and pulled on her flats before walking out into the dining room where Endymion and Hiroto were working on the details for the hanging.

“Usagi…wow” Hiroto says as she walks in with a hand on her abdomen. She frowns as Endymion comes and wraps his arms around her. “Change of scenery. You must be pretty upset about this” Hiroto says and she frowns. Endymion lets go of her and walks towards the front door where he walks out with Hiroto and the Guard follow him. Serenity frowns as the Senshi walk her over to the window where she must watch. Beryl is moved to the stand before serenity runs out towards the door in a rush. The senshi call out after her as she runs towards them.

“STOP” Serenity yells and they all obey them, and Endymion attempts to stop her. “Endymion, please don’t do this” she says and he frowns. He tries to speak but she stops him. “Give her a second chance, everyone deserves a second chance, and she’s my friend” she sobs and he frowns. “There’s good in everyone Endymion, even Beryl. She just needs to understand that she’s wrong” Serenity cries as she looks towards Beryl who frowns.

“You’d try and save me…because we’re friends?” Beryl whispers and she nods.

“I can forgive but I won’t forget” Serenity says and Beryl smiles.

“Serenity, I’m sorry we can’t not punish her. Otherwise the public would think they could get away with anything and everything because you are against death penalties” Kunzite says and she sobs.

“Mamo… please” she whispers into his chest and he frowns before walking away and nodding to Kunzite. She falls to the ground where the senshi gather around her as Beryl dies. “No” she sobs before running over to the palace. She runs, blurry eyed and tear stained down the hallway before she runs over towards the computer. She presses the location as ‘moon’ before stepping under and she disappears. Once she recognises the room she runs towards her mother’s study where she bursts open the door to see her mother hard at work.

“Usagi?” Sakura says as Serenity throws herself at her mother’s arms. “Usagi? What happened? Why is there a pink scar on your arm?” Sakura asks her as Serenity sobs. Once serenity is calmed down, she moves to sit in a seat beside her mother.

“So…yesterday morning I woke up and my friend, Beryl was in my room. She tried to kill me because Endymion loved me but she loved him. She misses when Endymion came in with the generals because we suspected. She was arrested and today she was hanged. I intervened to stop it but Endymion didn’t stop it for me. I tried and he…he let them hang her. Mother she’s dead and now people of the earth are going to think I’m a danger to them” Serenity says and Sakura hugs her daughter.

“You can’t be apart for long. You have your _maternal_ duties to carry out at night” Sakura says and Serenity shakes her head.

“No need. I’m already fourteen weeks along” Serenity says and Sakura’s eyes raise in surprise. “Wedding night” she says and Sakura nods.

“Yes…on a full moon on earth. Makes sense to have the wedding then.” Sakura says as she hugs her daughter. “Endymion and Hiroto will be worried about you. I should go and tell them…” Sakura says and Serenity bolts upwards.

“Please don’t” Serenity says and Sakura frowns. “I just want Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei back here. And Aina, she’s really nice. Please don’t let the others come back please…I need some time alone” she says and Sakura nods as they walk towards the teleportation room.

“Enable DNA sending only. Only those who are requested to teleport may teleport. Set up security systems” Sakura says and everyone nods. A big hologram is displayed on a wall and people are moved to a green area while others including Endymion, Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite are denied entry to the moon. Her Senshi including Aina are in Accepted while Hiroto is in Neutral, until he’s suddenly moved to deny entry zone with his son and his generals.

“Mother? Why is Hiroto in the Denied area?” Serenity asks her and she frowns. 

“He’s admin. Once I receive an alert that there is an incoming call then I’ll explain to him your wishes” Sakura says as Endymion’s name is suddenly moved to Accepted. She realises that they are all on earthy trying to get in to the moon and she runs to her childhood bedroom. “Endymion. Wait” Sakura calls as footsteps follows serenity down the hallway and up the stairs.

“Usako” Endymion calls and serenity sobs as she runs into her bedroom and runs towards the balcony. “Usako” he whispers as he comes close to her and places his hands on her waist. “I’m sorry” he murmurs before she walks away crying. “Usako I said I’m sorry” he says frustrated and he turns to him as he tries to touch her again.

“Don’t…Don’t touch me” She cries and he pulls his hands away from her. “I didn’t want you here to upset you or because I hate you which I don’t. I didn’t want you here because I needed time so I didn’t hurt you. I needed space because you hurt me, I asked you not to do it but you didn’t listen” she cries and he frowns. Trying to resist the urge to hug her on the spot. But respecting her wishes, he backed away.

“I needed people to see that if anyone laid another hand on you and attempted to kill either you or our daughter, that I wouldn’t be afraid to do that” he says and she frowns.

“Well let me guess. I made war break out on earth now? ‘I’m a danger. I should die. That the alliance is damned and they all get their swords and come and kill the lunarians and the royalty’? “She cries and he frowns.

“No…they all know that Beryl only attempted to kill you for power and so that she could marry myself instead. They aren’t saying anything like that” he says and she frowns.

“What’s stopping the next person killing me? What’s going to happen if I’m not that lucky next time? We’ll just go back to our business and pretend everything is alright. Endymion, people are going to try and kill me no matter what. I was always at peace here on the moon. Everyone was friends with everyone. On Earth it’s completely different. People hate others, people kill, steal, and sometimes respect royalty. You even have a _fucking social hierarchy_. We don’t have that here. We’re all, all except my mother and myself; on the same level. No such thing as poor or rich or merchants. We’re all at peace” Serenity cries and he frowns.

“Usako. I’m sorry. I’ll be back by next week. I’ll send Aina and the Senshi over and I and the guard will stay on earth” Endymion says as he walks towards the door. Serenity frowns before hugging him.

“Thank you for understanding” she whispers and he kisses her forehead gently as a good bye before he leaves the room. She walks over to the bed and lays down with a sigh. She might have already forgiven him, but the ache from her friend’s death is no longer fresh, but still there.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS  
> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING  
> Im grounded  
> (again)

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

Endymion sighed as he walked towards the teleport room, the security now still in place, to make sure no one from earth was to sneak in or out. He sighs as it had been a month without his wife, as now she were to arrive with her mother and her senshi.

“Sakura is to arrive first at any moment” Kunzite announces as he turns away from the hologram. Endymion takes a deep breath before walking towards the chair next to him.

“Hey boys. Minako and Ami will be arriving before Usagi, Rei and Minako” Sakura says and they nod as Aina comes through following Minako and Ami. Minako looks at Endymion with a short nod before walking to the doors. Then Serenity arrives. He notices that she doesn’t look tired, her eyes are full of light again and she was still the same height. But then he looks to her stomach to see her eighteen week stomach that is not entirely noticeable but still there.

“Mamo” Serenity says as she hugs her husband. “Hey. I missed you.” She whispers and he smiles back at her. She notices him staring at her stomach and smiles. “Aina’s definitely sure she’s a girl now. And Aina said that she’s about the size of a sweet potato…whatever that is.” Serenity says and he laughs.

“Mhm” he says as he pulls her onto his lap as he watches Rei and Makoto come back. Serenity talks loudly with them on the way to the dining hall. Endymion smiles as he watches Serenity talk to her cousin next to her. He remembers how quiet it had been while in the castle. They still had to watch the guard versing the senshi in training too as well as his coronation. “How about after lunch the girls verse my men for training again?” Endymion suggests and Serenity grins.

“Of course. I still bet that Minako will win. No powers either, just pure skill” Serenity announces with as cheeky grin and Endymion smiles back at her.

“Aww come on Usagi” Minako whines and she laughs as she sits down at the table. Serenity sits and begins to eat. As they eat and have numerous conversations, serenity feels something inside her move and gasps. Her hands fly to her stomach with shock and Endymion looks at her in deep concern.

“Usako?” Endymion asks her and she smiles. “Why are you so…bubbly?” he asks her and she smiles.

“She moved” she whispers and everyone looks at her. “I just felt her move Mamo!” she says loudly and Endymion grins.

“That’s great” he says and she smiles.

“You’re eighteen weeks in, the quickening stage.” Ami announces like she was reading a text book, Serenity looks at her and Endymion confused. “It just means that it’s normal and the baby will start to move more often before she’ll start kicking” Ami says and Serenity beams as she rubs her stomach.

“Princess Serenity” One of the servants appears at the door and she smiles. “A man by the name of Prince Seiya of the Stars is here to see you” they say and he smile drops. She frowns and looks at Minako who stands up along with the other senshi. They all nod to each other and walk out the room, leaving the men startled behind them.

“Seiya. What more would you want now?” Serenity asks as Seiya is surrounded by Taiki and Yaten. “Taiki. Yaten” Serenity acknowledges the men beside her enemy. They nod and Seiya grins.

“I came for a little reunion” Seiya says and Serenity frowns as Minako and Makoto step in front of Seiya. “Ahh…I see you told you’re dear cousins about our last _meeting_ ” he says and she frowns.

“What do you want?” she asks him coldly and he grins.

“I can see the queen in you. Now I would like to marry you. Make you queen of the stars. Give you power” Seiya offers and she frowns.

“Seiya. I’m already happily married” Serenity announces and his eyebrows raise. “To the soon to be King of Earth, Endymion” Serenity says and he nods with a grin.

“That must be your husband” Seiya says nodding to the door where Endymion stands, shocked by the sight of Serenity being so cold to someone and so…stern. “So it’s power and alliance above all?” Seiya says and she frowns.

“No. I love him because I love him. And now you can’t lay a hand on anyone I love _ever_ ” She hisses before turning around and walking towards the door. “And you aren’t to come near my family or anyone I love. Otherwise I won’t hesitate to have _you_ beheaded. You after all have no soul” she says coldly as the senshi follow along Serenity. She fears for her mother, who she’s been with until her father died when she was twelve. She remembers how her father was a kind man, and always treasured everyone. She feels Endymion’s hands on her cheek brushing off her own tears and comes back to the present.

“Who was he?” he asks her and she frowns.

“I don’t want to talk about it” she whispers and he frowns.

“At least tell me something” he says and she sobs. “Usako…why do you hate him so much?” he asks her and she cried harder. He holds her closely and rubs her back as she cries into his chest.

“My father…he…he” she sobs and he frowns. Once she’s calm she decides to explain it to him. “Did you attend King Serenity’s funeral when you were…sixteen?” she asks him and he nods.

“Yes…he died from natural causes right?” he asks her and she shakes her head.

“It was a cover story. He wanted to marry me at _twelve_. Hold me until I was sixteen. And then once I was mature he would…make me _his_ ” she says in disgust. “He talked with my mother and father. Both disagreed with their daughter marrying at twelve. After all sixteen is just _fine_ for me to get sent away. But at least something good came out of it.” She says with a sad smile while caressing his cheek. He frowns and kisses her hand.

“Usako…why did he want to do this so young with you?” Endymion asks her and she frowns.

“He’s a power hungry ass. He just wanted to marry into the most powerful family in the planet. He threatened me…that he would kill everyone. Then one day…my father he never came back from the office…Seiya had murdered him. Then acted guilty. They believed him. He said that the moon needed another king as all the weight is on the queen’s shoulders. She said the moon had never been busy and always the couple had time for me. She rejected the idea with our council and his plan failed. He’s now back and he’s probably going to…murder my mother” She starts to cry at the end and Endymion, once again, pulls her into his lap. “and then Luna…and Artemis…you…the guard…the girls…and our daughter” she cries and he frowns.

“So this is what you meant by ‘not everyone’?” he asks her and she nods.

“It’s just one thing after another. And I’m tired of it.” She says sadly and he frowns.

“I’ll try anything in my path to keep you safe” he whispers and she frowns.

“He won’t touch me. He might come after you first though” she whispers and he frowns. “Worry about yourself. I’ve just put everyone I’m close to in danger now because I didn’t want to marry Seiya” she whispers and he frowns.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure nothing happens” he whispers and she smiles sadly as she hugs him tightly.


	11. Chapter 11: Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh...i'm still adicted to twilight than i thought I was  
> I had another movie marathon  
> again  
> and also  
> saior moon crystal   
> season 4  
> coming out next year  
> couldn't be sader

** Chapter 11: Time Flies **

Serenity knew that time flies fast. She would be able to tell you as her child was growing quickly as time flew behind her. Twenty four weeks into the pregnancy, twenty four weeks into marriage. She barely saw Endymion anymore, what with being king, running an _entire_ planet. The earth was busy, sure she knew, but she thought she’s still be able to see him. Her mother said that she didn’t want Serenity to have to deal with the pressure of running the moon for the rest of her life, wouldn’t pass over the crown, as much as the Council wanted her to. But that type of time, doesn’t fly as quickly as she wishes.

Serenity would walk in at lunch, every day for the past four weeks and ask him if he needed any help. He always rejected her help politely and the maids would come in, deliver him his lunch and leave. Serenity spent most of her time reading…it was more common now as she needed to be well educated for the unexpected. The senshi thought of it as a miracle, her, Princess Serenity, the girl with A.D.H.D, the immature and hyper girl could be so quiet reading in the library. 

Her daughter, was confirmed a girl a week ago, Endymion never even showed up after he was so busy. And by the time he would come back, she was asleep in bed and would wake up earlier and earlier each day, just to see him. She was getting desperate, the girls always tried to cheer her up, even when her daughter started kicking, and the girls were squealing over it, she wouldn’t even smile. 

He knew about things happening around the castle, important things, unlike her. She was tired. She wasn’t eating. She was sleeping in the same bed with him, who now, for a week, hasn’t showed up after he has fallen asleep on his desk, waking up the next morning, walking into their chambers, having a shower, cleaning up and going back to work. Hiroto tries to take over, but he, as the same with her, rejects him. 

Now for the past two days, she hasn’t come into his study, hoping her presence would help him finish quicker. But nothing but that hasn’t changed. Hiroto, the guard and the girls tell him what happens with serenity, she had witnessed it first hand, but all he does is say “I’ll talk to her tonight before I go to bed” and he continues. She cries herself to sleep, he doesn’t even want to bother her as she sleeps, knowing how grumpy she would get if woken up early for no emergency. But they tried to convince him, that it was an emergency if he woke her up. But he sighed and shook his head before saying. “I’ll try to finish early tonight” and continuing with his work. 

Everyone in the palace has given up. And that’s why she was leaving. Tonight. By herself. Without him. She didn’t care if he didn’t care…actually, the more she thought about it, the more obvious she did care about if he did or didn’t care. She had already packed her bags, and stayed up way too late for her. She flung her bag over her back and walked to the door where as she went to open it, it swung open to reveal her husband. 

“Usako? What are you doing up so late?” he asks her tiredly and she frowns. 

“I was leaving” she says coldly as she tried to manoeuvre around him but he doesn’t let her. 

“Where are you going?” he asks her and she huffs. 

“None of your business. You probably wouldn’t even notice I was gone until I left anyway. Why try to stop me? I’m just going to leave anyway” she says angrily and his eyes raise. 

“You didn’t answer my question properly. And yes. It is my business” he says and she resists the urge to cry. 

“Endymion. Move” she says and he doesn’t move, but looks at her brokenly. “MOVE” she hisses and he drags her back into the room. “What do you think you’re doing? Let me go” she hisses and he frowns. “ENDYMION” she warns with a frown and he pulls her over to the bed. 

“Usako, you need to listen to me” he says and she frowns and starts to cry. “Hey…shh” he says as he pulls her to him. “Tell me what’s wrong? You haven’t been in my study for a while” he says and she frowns. 

“You’re always just…so busy and I…didn’t want to…interrupt you so that…you’d finish earlier” she sobs. “I barely see you now…I had my check-up and you…you weren’t even there…Aina confirmed it was a girl and… the other day she started kicking and…you weren’t the first and…I’m just so lonely without you and…it feels as if we aren’t important” she sobs and he frowns as he kisses her forehead. “And to make it worse…you won’t let anyone help you” she sniffs and he sighs. 

“What about I take a break? We go away to a distant part of the earth for a while. We could go to Italy. Or Australia. Or America. But they all speak different languages and you don’t speak any” he says and she frowns. 

“Non sottovalutarmi. Non significa che vengo dalla Luna, che non posso parlare lingue diverse” she says and his eyebrows raise. _(Do not underestimate me. It does not mean that I am from the moon, that I cannot speak different languages.)_

“Mi sorprendi sempre Usako. Che ne dici di andare a fare un picnic domani? Chiederò a Makoto di prepararci il pranzo.” Endymion says and she smiles. _(You always surprise me Usako. How about going on a picnic tomorrow? I'll ask Makoto to make us lunch)_

“Sound like a plan. But first I need to sleep. And please. Wake me up early tomorrow if you really **have** to go to your study and work for the day” she says with a smile was she pulls him down onto the bed and lays down. He chuckles and lays next to her before she pulls herself up to him. “Night” she whispers and he smiles. 

“Night” he says as he watches his angel fall asleep. 


	12. Chapter 12: love can concur all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooh looove
> 
> serious talk
> 
> i cant keep away from the drama
> 
> i cried at the start while writing this  
> just a heads up
> 
> i might regret this afterwards 
> 
> but i did it for the good of this fic
> 
> displays relationships between certain people

**Chapter 12: Love can concur all**

Endymion had one more day of study before he would take the day off and leave to go to the moon with his wife, Serenity. Minako and Kunzite were officially married, and decided they wouldn’t have the heir until they were ready. They decided to go to the moon for their ‘honeymoon’ although they didn’t want one. It was just for cover. The three girls, Makoto, Ami and Minako should be enough while Rei and Jadeite were away in Brazil on earth for their honeymoon.

He woke up to find his wife’s spot on the bed empty, and no-one was in the bathroom or wardrobe. He swore he didn’t see her at all last night and starts to panic. But he stands up and walks into the bathroom before cleaning up and getting dressed for the day.

Serenity had been everywhere over the last four to five weeks. She was only thirty weeks along and she was panicking. Baby equipment, Baby clothes, the baby’s room. She would make a wonderful mother, he could tell anyone that for sure. With her massive heart and her immaturity, she would make a kind, caring and beautiful mother. As long as he was the one who taught the child what to do. The responsible on. Her seventeenth birthday was coming up in less than ten weeks. It was scary for her, Aina thought it would be possible, that the baby would be born on her birthday. Serenity didn’t want that.

Instead she wanted it on **his** birthday. So she could have her seventeenth, and eighteenth in peace and quiet. But that wasn’t going to happen. Thirty weeks in and obviously pregnant. She was sore, moody, hungry, and sleepy. Everything in one and it was driving him _secretly_ insane.

Her cravings were… _unique_. Strawberries with a special type of fish. Watermelon with pasta. It was very special. And how she could digest these things is… _disgusting_. But he wouldn’t care. There was a knock on the door and he got up from his desk and walked towards the door before opening it.

“Mamoru” Kunzite says. “Sorry to disturb but it’s an emergency” he says and Endymion frowns. “It’s your father” Kunzite says and he frowns as he walks out of his room towards his father’s room. He sees Serenity standing outside Hiroto’s room with tears running down her face.

“Mamo…” she says as he hugs him and he frowns and kisses her forehead gently. she sobs into his chest before the girls convince her to go to their quarters.

“Mamoru” Hiroto says as he lies in his bed. “I didn’t think you’d come” he says and Endymion frowns.

“Yeah well…what happened” Endymion says and Hiroto frowns.

“Caught a disease. Not contagious. Couldn’t risk Usagi catching it with the baby and everything” he says before coughing into a pillow. “Take care of her, and the baby. But also yourself. She’s a bundle of joy and I can’t see that not skipping any generations. Keep strong, protect her and the child. Change the way things are run for the good of the world. I don’t have long left, but I’m glad Usagi came, but if she didn’t, well I guess we wouldn’t be talking right now and you’d be stuck with that **ass** ” He says and Endymion pulls a small smile but he can’t ignore the tears that stream down his cheeks.

“Father…” he says and that’s when he notices, Hiroto’s gone. He stands up and walks out the room and towards the stables where he bumps into Serenity who is rubbing her midsection. “Usako” he croaks and she sobs.

“He’s…gone. He never…even got to meet his granddaughter” she sobs as she hugs him and he frowns.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk” he says and she frowns as he directs her towards the stables and a frown, he needed to be strong for her.

***Two weeks later***

“Usagi!” Sakura says as she walks up to her daughter and hugs her tightly. “Look at you! You’re glowing!” she says with tears in her eyes and Serenity smiles a slight smile.

“Hi Ma” she says quietly and Sakura frowns as she looks towards her guard and Endymion. Most of her guard was missing, but the couple who stayed behind were Rei and Jadeite stand holding hands. Serenity smiles not her normal smile, but a sadder and more mature version for her age.

“Mamoru, hope you are going well” Sakura says as she hugs him and he sighs.

“It’s been hard for everyone…he was in perfect condition before it…happened” he says sadly with a sad smile, similar to serenity’s. Sakura frowns and nods before looking towards Rei and Jadeite. “The guard are visiting their home planets, for their honeymoons” Endymion explains and Sakura nods.

“How is she?” Sakura whispers and Endymion frowns.

“Not good” he says and Sakura frowns.

“Usagi, would you like to see a little surprise I put up in you and Mamoru’s bedroom?” Sakura says and Serenity smiles slightly but it’s still sad and cold.

“Sure” she says and Endymion frowns as they walk along the hallway and towards a room next to serenity’s. “Ma…this is the study. Why are we here?” Serenity asks and Sakura smiles and opens the door to reveal the pink painted room with white furniture. Along the left wall was a box filled with toys, and a set of drawers with what was to be assumed toys. The wall behind them contained a book shelf with childhood picture books and a picture of a white blossom tree that grew on the moon. On the right was a crib with a bedside table and lamp. And on the back wall was a large four poster bed with pink curtains and pink bed sheets. Endymion smiles as he watched Serenity’s face light up with joy.

“Oh Mama! It’s so beautiful” she cries and he notices the way her happiness isn’t sad or cold again and now immature. “She’ll love it!” she says and Endymion grins. “Mamo look!” she laughs and he grins.

“I am Usako” he chuckles as she sits on the bed and rubs her stomach while talking to herself. “You did a good job” he says and she smiles. “How did you manage?” he asks her and she smiles.

“I finished all my paperwork early. And it’s been like this since I last saw her. The paint had to dry for a while of course but I had all the furniture in storage” she says and he chuckles as Serenity laid down on the bed that was to be her daughter’s

***a few days later***

“Hey Ma” Serenity says towards Sakura and she smiles and nods. “Did you ever think…after me…to have another baby?” she asks and Sakura frowns and nods. “Then why didn’t you?” she asks and Sakura sighs.

“We tried…for a year Usagi…Lunarians they… _can’t_ ” Sakura says and Serenity frowns. “Before you ask…only royalty can’t. Others can but since you were born under royalty and the silver crystal…you just can’t. It’s biologically impossible and requires a…sacrifice” Sakura says and Usagi’s eyes open wider.

“A sacrifice…you mean a human sacrifice?” Serenity asks and Sakura nods… “That means…I’d have to die for the child right. And so would you…and so would the baby” she says and Sakura nods sadly. “Endymion and I are going to try for another Ma. He’s from a different planet. A different crystal. Maybe his laws are different” she says and Sakura frowns and shakes her head.

“No…it wouldn’t be different. Every crystal is under the law that one heir can be conceived to keep the line straight” Sakura says and Serenity frowns and shakes her head.

“But what If…I were to change the law?” Serenity asks and Sakura frowns once again, with a shake of her head.

“It wouldn’t work. I’ve already tried. I’ve tried everything but it’s so there it a direct line to the throne and not a… _war for the title._ ” Sakura says and she frowns.

“Mother…is it possible to give up the crown. The title and everything?” Serenity asks and she shakes her head.

“We are bound to everything our past has worked for like chains tying us to the wall and chair. Impossible” she says and Serenity frowns. She understood what her mother was saying.


	13. Chapter 13: The Royal Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive been unpdating alot on FF.N because it's my main site, just sayin

**Chapter 13: The Royal Heir**

Minako bounced in her seat next to Kunzite on the sofa. Ami was reading frantically on the instructions of a box with Zoisite, who was rubbing her back gently. Makoto was kicking Nephrite’s ass in an arm-wrestling match on the table. Rei was massaging her forehead with her fingers while Jadeite was rubbing her thigh gently. Sakura sat reading some documents from the study while Aina was reading a medical book from the library. Meanwhile, Serenity and Endymion made their way down the stairs, bickering.

“Mamo I tell you now that there is no need for me to be in the hospital tonight. She won’t be born on my birthday tomorrow” Serenity says and he sighs. He watches as her hands rub her stomach. She almost looked like she was ready to pop.

“I still think that you should go” Endymion tries to reason. She shakes her head, flopping her body onto the sofa, where everyone watched. “Aina, how long is she?” he asks. Aina puts down her book and flicks back her hair. “King Endymion, I assure you it’s soon. She looks like she’s about to burst open.” Aina says and Endymion smirks, knowing he was correct. Serenity huffs and crosses her arms.

Serenity knew that she had to absorb everything beautiful about this. Knowing that this was her only daughter she would have. The only experience with pregnancy she guessed she would ever have. She didn’t want to have her daughter yet; she wanted to feel her daughter’s kicks knowing that if she looked after herself, she looked after the baby with no effort.

But she was terrified knowing that once her daughter came into the world, she had no clue what to do. She was immature, not ready to be a mother. Scared in case Seiya came back, that he would attempt to kill everyone she knew and loved. Even her daughter.

“Usako” Endymion said loudly, causing her to jump. She looked up at him. “What’s wrong?” he asks her, and she shakes her head.

“I’m fine,” she says as she picks up a strawberry and eats it.

“No, you’re not, we’ve been calling you for ten minutes now,” he says, and she shakes her head.

“It’s a pregnancy thing, you wouldn’t understand” Serenity whispers.

“Well then I can try,” he says. she shakes her head; individual strands of hair flying everywhere.

“Leave her Endymion,” Sakura says gently. He stands up and walks away, feeling tense If something is about to happen. He watches her closely from the far corner of the room, noticing her common winces in pain before her hand slides and rests on her stomach. Serenity notices him watching her.

“It’s fine, she’s just strong or it’s just the practise contraction.” She says and he sighs. The girls decide to get her to open her presents now; he figured they felt it too…

Something was bound to happen. “Here, open Mine and Kunzite’s” Minako bounces as she passes the sixteen-year-old the large box. Serenity waves for Endymion to come over and help her, and he complies. Lifting the box, he saw multiple things in there, Baby gear, more clothes and accessories, art supplies.

“Art Supplies?” he asks as he pulls them out and Serenity beams at Minako from the collection of art supplies she had handed over.

“Yeah, Serenity was good with drawing when she was little, so it’s become a hobby and a talent. Along with singing, dancing, and painting” she says, and Serenity hugs her cousin.

“Thanks Mina” she says as she places them gently back in the box. She moves onto another with a wince and a second rub of her stomach. After non-stop gift giving, she reaches her last gift from her Husband, Endymion. “Mamo, you really didn’t have to get me anything” she says, and he shakes his head.

“Nonsense, You’re my wife. It seems silly not to” he says, and she smiles at him. She opens It to reveal a necklace, with a crescent moon on it. Her eyes tear up. “I walked past it in town, thought of you immediately. So, I thought it would make a nice addition to matching earrings.” He says and she hugs him gently.

“It’s beautiful, can you?” she asks, and he complies. It fits in perfectly with everything. She smiles before attaching her lips onto his. Then, something wet dribbled onto her legs from inside her dress and she groaned. “I think…” Serenity whispered, coming up with an explanation. “I think our daughter wants to leave now” she whispered towards her husband. Then gently, he picked her up and carried her towards the hospital wing.

***Several Hours Later***

“Mamo” Serenity groans as another contraction hits her. “It hurts” she groans again once it’s over. She had five minutes until another one would hit her. His hand reached to wipe the sweat of her head before kissing it.

“I know, but your so close. Your so much closer to ending this than you were a couple of minutes and hours ago.” He encourages her. He turns towards the nurse who shakes her head.

“I’m sorry Princess, only one more centimetre to go” She says as she takes her seat near the bed. Endymion looks back at his wife who is on the bed, holding his hand for dear life.

“It feels like she’s trying to tear me apart from the inside” she groans, and he nods.

“your almost there” he encourages.

***An Hour Later***

A cry fills the room, followed by a light. Endymion looked over to see his daughter glowing before the moon symbol faded away. He held Serenity’s hand through all of it, and his daughter was finally here.

A few minutes later, the placenta was removed, and his daughter was taken away to be cleaned and checked. Serenity tried to slow her breathing carefully. And removed her hand from Endymion’s to stretch it. It was sore from squeezing his hand so hard. “How’s the hand” she barely managed to whisper, a smile forming on her sweaty and heated face. He laughed.

“Never going to be the same again. I’ll deal with it.” He speaks. “How is… everything?” he asks, and she smiles slightly, but her eyes are full of the after pain.

“I don’t feel so bloated anymore. My body is finally mine and not our daughter’s. I’m sore, yeah but that’s only normal” she shrugs. “I’m tired but I really want to hold her” she whispers as she fights off heavy eyes. She could hear fighting outside.

“We’re her Senshi, her sisters in a way” a female yell. It sounded like Minako. “What do you mean you won’t let us in?”

“I need to see my daughter” She could tell that was Queen Serenity. The doors burst open and Serenity smiled.

“Hey mama” she whispers, and the Queen smiled.

“I was so worried. When I heard I literally ended the call that you were in your final stage of labour” she whispers as she takes her daughter’s hand gently.

“How did you do this?” Younger Serenity whispered. Sakura only smiled at her.

“I have your father by my side” she whispered. “I was a lot worse than you. I was in here for longer, even though you were quiet a small child, I was a lot worse than you. I yelled at your father at one point telling him to leave… which he did, but I was emotional. He came back after that, during my final stage, then you were born” Sakura sighed. “I’m proud of you. You’re a lot younger than I was, but also you managed to control your emotions, so you didn’t take it out on Mamoru” She says, and Serenity smiled.

“I actually did, but he refused to leave” she laughs.

“I should leave you to sleep” Sakura says and Serenity nods. A few minutes after Sakura leaves, a nurse carries in their daughter and Serenity holds her.

“Usagi Small Lady Serenity” she whispers and Endymion smiles.

“Sounds perfect, a mini you” Endymion whispers as he traces her cheek. A nurse tries to fix his hand and he refuses. “I’ll get it looked at later” he says, and she nods, before leaving. His head turns back to look at his wife and finds her and his daughter asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: The Mating Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

**Chapter 14: The Mating Bond.**

Serenity didn’t know about the mating bond. It was rare with arranged marriages. So, when it happened between each senshi and their husbands, it was a shock…

They had managed to mate with each other. Which meant that they could almost communicate mentally with each other, feel each other’s emotions. And it demonstrated that they were soulmates. And the bond was strong enough that they could control it. It had been that long.

But Serenity was nervous, what if she had another soulmate elsewhere? She literally had her husband’s daughter and got married. She really wanted it to be him, and she didn’t understand.

Small Lady gurgled and poked her small thumb in her mouth. Serenity sighed. She was being stupid. She picked up the infant and bounced her on the hip. Small Lady was four and a half months, and she was still small enough to be considered two months instead. “Want to go see Daddy?” she asked the infant, expecting no response. She picked up the child anyway and walked out the room. Small Lady continued to gurgle and make weird childish noises all the way down the stairs until she got fascinated by Serenity’s hair.

“Ow” Serenity hissed as her daughter tugged her hair. She sighed as she opened the study door.

“Yes?” Endymion asked in a neutral tone as he kept his face towards the document and continued reading. Small lady whined and pushed her arms out to her father, who slowly turns around and grins at us. I smile as I walk over to him and place our daughter in his arms. He kisses her forehead before taking his wife’s hand in his. “What brings you here today love?” he asks her, and she smiles.

“I was wondering if…I could go back and visit my mother?” Serenity asks and he frowns.

“Usako…” he sighs.

“I know. Seiya is still on the loose and he could hurt Her or Chibi-Usa” she huffs as she sits on his knee, avoiding their daughter. “She could stay with you Mamo. It will only be a day” she bargains. And he shakes his head.

“What if Usa get’s hungry Usako. I can’t feed her. That’s why I need you” he says, and she sighs. Knowing well and truly that it was true. She couldn’t leave her daughter behind. She nodded and picked up her daughter.

“I’m going to go put her to sleep” she whispers, and he nods. But as she leaves the room, she hears it. _What am I going to tell her_ …?

She could read her husband’s thoughts. She had mated with her husband. “Keep what from me?” she asks, and he looks at her. He must’ve heard her own thoughts. _We just mated?_ He thinks and she sighs. “Answer my Question Endymion” he swallows. He knew he would have to tell her eventually.

“Your mother…” he starts. “Well...a few hours ago, the nurses said that she died from some sort of poisoning but…I think it’s Seiya” he says, and she gasps. “he’s coming Usako. And I can’t do anything until I’ve caught him. He’s absolutely lethal.” He says and she starts to cry. “Usako” he mentions for her to come here and she shakes her head, the tears pooling down her eyes.

“I can’t believe you” she yells through the tears. “I can’t believe you Endymion”. She runs away and he calls after her as she opens their bedroom door and throws herself into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her.

“Go away” she whispers, knowing she couldn’t cry anymore.

“Can I at least have Usa?” he asks her and then, the door opens, and his daughter is passed to him. “I was going to tell you tonight” he whispers, he knew she was upset so he left her. He came back an hour after dinner; he even sent some of her guards down to get her to come down.

She never came down. So, once she fed Usa, he put her to sleep, which took longer than expected, and she still wouldn’t sleep. He knew he tried everything. Serenity had fed her, he had changed her and patted her, and he couldn’t think of anything else as to why she wouldn’t stop crying. Serenity walked in the room, probably annoyed from the crying, and scooped her out of Endymion’s arms…

Then she walked out the room singing gently. The crying stopped and all he could hear was Serenity’s voice.

“ _I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try and follow me  
Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes  
  
And run  
From them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction  
  
Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact they follow me  
  
And we just go in circles  
  
Well now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify,  
Our broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on  
  
And run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not, useless  
We are just  
  
Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away  
And there's no one road  
And we should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me  
  
They echo me in circles_” she sings and he watches her walk around and Small Lady Fall asleep. He was shocked. He had never heard her sing before. And when she was done, she placed Small Lady in her bed and walked away quietly.

“That was beautiful” he whispered, and he watched her blush gently.

“I’m going to bed” she says as she walks towards the bed. He follows shortly after on his side of the bed. Then slowly, he feels the bed shift and arms wrap around his body.

“Everything’s going to be alright” he whispers. “I love you” he whispers but he realised, she was probably too far gone.

“I love you Mamo” is a small whisper coming from his side. Then the fell asleep next to his wife.

**AUTHOR’S NOTE: I have recently dived back into this fandom. This song that is sung isn’t my original, all credits go to Paramore. The song is _Misguided Ghosts._ I felt it was a mood for everything. Link is below to the Spotify link and YouTube. **

[ **https://open.spotify.com/track/7m3mf1vU7CZHhwXcxAX7zk?si=f9cc72f2d76149c0\** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7m3mf1vU7CZHhwXcxAX7zk?si=f9cc72f2d76149c0%5C)

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGWeHPK3NC4** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGWeHPK3NC4)


	15. Chapter 15: Bonding and Shock

**Chapter 15: Bonding and Shock**

Following Queen Serenity’s death, the funeral took place, and so did the coronation. Endymion noticed that Serenity was not herself anymore. More people were looking towards her for examples, and she still had the cloud if depression hanging over her head. Endymion handled the Earth’s documents while Serenity handled the documents and stuff from the moon, which was barely any.

He noticed herself building a routine. She’d get up, have a shower, get dressed, Take the six-month-old to breakfast. Skip breakfast as she would spend time with the infant outside, then make her way to the study, where she would finish documents until lunch. Then she would eat lunch and then Feed Small lady. Once she was done, she put her daughter to sleep, then dinner would arrive, she would feel Small Lady, place her in her lap while she ate and then quickly ate, before sending her off to bed. Then, by the time endymion came back, she was asleep.

So, he devised a plan. He would interrupt her daily schedule. He woke up early and completed all the needed documents for the month before going back to sleep, when he would wake up at the same time Small lady started crying. “I’ll get her” Serenity says, and he pushes her back on the bed.

“No” he says as he stands up. She watches him as he brings the crying infant back to the bed. She starts to sing until Small lady calms down. She stands up and places the small child onto her hip before Endymion takes her from him. “Go have a shower” he says, and she does without complaining. He places his daughter into her corner of the room before walking into the bathroom. Serenity screams and he laughs. “It’s just me” he whispers as he undresses and climbs into the shower.

“What are you doing?” she asks, and he smiles.

“I need to talk to you” he says.

“And you couldn’t do this outside the shower?” her voice seems on the verge of giggles.

“No, we’d be interrupted then” he says, and she frowns, he places his hand on her cheek. “I just need to know if I’ve done something wrong” he says.

“You haven’t done anything. I’m perfectly fine” she says.

“Then why are you acting so sad and not eating properly?” he asks, and she shakes her head.

“The doctor recommended I’d make a schedule so I’d get in a habit and I would stuff anything up and it would help me…” she whispers quietly, and he laughs cold and bitterly.

“And this schedule includes skipping breakfast, ignoring your senshi, your sisters? And your husband? I barely see you anymore. When I wake up, you’re at breakfast, then by the time I’m there, you’re going back. I only see you in the office and your so focused that I feel bad interrupting you”. He explains and she looks down and clutches her towel tightly. “Then lunch is the only time apart from dinner I see you. But you just quickly eat and then leave. By the time I’m busy training or finishing a document, you’re asleep in bed” he says. Then she starts to cry.

“I’m sorry” Serenity cries. “I just thought that if I was so serious all the time people wouldn’t think I’m not fit to be queen or I’m immature, not fit to be a mother.” She cries and he hugs her gently.

“Honey, no-one thinks that of you” he says. “True, your immature but you’ll always put the people first, including our daughter. And I hope that Usa becomes just like you” he whispers, and she smiles.

“Really?” she whispers, and he nods.

“Of course. Get dressed” he says, and she laughs before walking into the closet with him. He’s the first to finish and he walks out the room before picking up Small Lady. Not long after, Serenity walks out and takes their daughter from his arms.

“Let’s go eat” she says to the six-month-old and Endymion grins as they walk down into the dining room to find everyone eating. The stop when they see Serenity and Endymion together. “I’m sorry” she says as she hands Small Lady over to Endymion. “I’m sorry I’m being so rude and selfish and…I just thought that since mama died that…everyone would think differently of me and that I was-”

“Usagi, no-one thinks that of you” Minako says and everyone nods. “You’ve been through so much. So much more than us and I think that you’ll be the perfect queen for Earth and Silver Millennium”. Minako says. Serenity smiles.

“Mama” Small lady squeals as she reaches her arms out for Serenity. Serenity gasped and both Endymion and her eyes locked… their daughter had said her first word. Serenity smiled and spun her daughter around in a circle.

“Oh my gosh Chibi-usa” she grins as Small lady laughs at her mother’s antics.

“Come on you two, eat” he encourages as he slips his daughter out her arms and places her in her highchair. Serenity eats quickly before taking Small Lady off her husband so he could eat.

“Mama” Small lady laughs as Serenity plays games with the six months old, the senshi watch with a big grin on their faces. Then Endymion hears Minako say something quietly to Kunzite next to him. Endymion drops his fork and looks at them in shock.

“You’re kidding” he says, and they look at him in shock.

“Oh… We didn’t think you were listening”. Minako says and he shakes his head.

“I wasn’t, I just overheard on accident.” Endymion says. “It’s your information to share, not mine” Endymion says and everyone turns to Minako and Kunzite.

“I don’t want to say yet” Minako says and Serenity frowns.

“Mama” Small Lady whines and Serenity picks up her daughter. Then, Small Lady pulls Serenity’s hair from one of her buns.

“OW” Serenity winces and Endymion could tell it hurt by the tears threatening her eyes.

“Come on Usako, Let’s go to the lake” he says, and she nods. As soon as she walks out she whines.

“She really hurt me” she whines, and he laughs. “What are you laughing at?” she snaps and he kisses her cheek gently. “Will you tell me what Minako was saying before?” she asks him, and he grins.

“Usa’s going to have a small second cousin, and a very powerful one too” he says.

“MINAKO’S PREGNANT?” She screeches. And he nods. “Oh wow” she mumbles, and Endymion laughs before wrapping his arms around Serenity. She smiles. Then, he couldn’t help but remember what his wife’s pregnancy was like.

“You know. I thought you were bad. But u think she’ll give you a run for my money” he says, and she laughs.

“I wasn’t that bad” she giggles as she kisses her daughter and places her in her bed. Endymion grins.

“Please, you whined all the time about it” he says, and she blushes.

“Well, you try it sometime soon” she grumbles, and he laughs.

“Not planning on it” he says. She smiles.

**A/N: Just wondering. What should I do with Like… Serenity having another kid? And if so what gender. It will be like a majority vote because I really want to see what kind of plot twist it will have because I never have a story planned. I sometimes end up diverging from the original storyline. Plus I only have a few chapters ahead at a time.**

**Anyway, I thought this would be a cute way to show that Small Lady is growing up. And some Endymion / Serenity bonding.**


	16. Chapter 16: Distanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and MORE DRAMA

Chapter 16: Distanced.   
“I Hate being away from you” Serenity whispers towards the holographic image of her husband. He sighs and smiles.   
“If I could take your hand and hold it, I would right now within a heartbeat” Endymion replies to her. The voice and mouth movement out of timing by a little and she sighed heavily.   
“How’s Chibi-Usa?” she asks him, and he smiles.   
“A little ball of trouble, she’s gotten better at crawling for a Ten-month, almost Eleven-month-old” he says with a smirk. Serenity could hear the babble in the background and smiled. Endymion understood the hint and turned around in his seat. “Come here Usa, come talk to Mommy” he says and the fast thumps from the ground followed before Serenity saw her in his arms.   
“He-o, Mama” Small Lady says in a high-pitched voice as her arms fall forwards to hug her mother. Serenity could imagine the shock in her face when she realised what was happening. “Mama’s hiwhdi” Small Lady says in her gibberish and Serenity smiles.   
“I’m here Chibi-Usa. Just not there” She says and Endymion frowns. Confused.   
“How-?”  
“Trust me Mamo, I’ve had to look after her for months. You’ll get used to it.” Serenity says with a smirk and he laughs. “I have to go; the council wants me again” she says. “I just don’t understand why this is taking so long?” she shakes her head and Endymion frowns. “They’re organising the outer senshi to come and meet me and for me to meet Pluto” She says. Endymion frowned deeply; he had never heard of these senshi, so he was concerned for her. “They live on the outer side of the solar system to protect anyone from the outside from endangering Silver Millennium and it’s heir” Serenity Explains. Endymion sighs loudly before hearing a knock from her door. “I should go” she says and he nods.   
“Love you” Endymion says and she smiles. “I’ll be there In a few days” he says, and she nods.   
“Ok” she says before standing up. “I love you” then she shuts her screen off before leaving towards command.   
*Several Hours Later*  
“Queen Serenity” Uranus says. “Prince Yaten of the stars is here to see you. We’ve assessed any danger and has concluded that he is no harm to you” they continue, and she nods.   
“Let him in”. Serenity says in a bored voice. He walks in and Serenity turns around. “Yaten. It’s nice to see you. Different from seeing you brother for a change” she says. “How can I help you? Here to kidnap me for your brother or something stupid?” she asks, and he laughs.   
“Let’s just say between you and me Serenity, we both know how against I am to Seiya’s motives.” He laughs. But then. He’s all serious. “I’m here to warn you. He’s not going to kidnap you…yet. His intentions are to kill your husband and daughter before forcing him to mate with you” he says. “if that is really needed to be forced, since you aren’t mated yet” he says. She was letting Endymion know, and he was organising everything needed.   
“My husband knows well and has set everything up for their safety” she says, and he looks around the room; she guesses looking for hidden cameras and she just laughs. “I’ve mated with my husband. We’re soulmates, and nothing, even your brother could even change that” she smiles, and he sighs. She noticed he looked relieved. “Thank you for coming out today, it must’ve taken a lot of courage for you to do this” she says and he sighs.   
“Well, I just hope you can get rid of him. Taiki and his mate have moved away so there is only two of us heirs. So, I just hope it isn’t him” Yaten says and she laughs.   
“Well, if he wants power, he’ll do anything to take it” Serenity says with a sigh. “Endymion’s on his way with my daughter. You should go” Serenity says and Yaten nods solemnly. “Yaten, you’ll make a really good king” She says, and he nods. Then, Uranus and Serenity escort him to the teleportation room. As soon as the doors open. Endymion and Small Lady appear and she gasps.   
“Hey Usako” Endymion smirks and she screeches.   
“MAMO!” She runs towards him before throwing her arms around him. He laughs as she buries her face in his chest. “I missed you so much” she mumbles and Endymion smiles.  
“So did I” he whispers before he kisses her gently. Yaten resisted to laugh. He had never seen this side of the queen. She was kind, and formal but he had never seen this side of her; the bubbly and energetic side…and the side of her where she showed she was in love.   
“I guess I should be going” Yaten announces and Serenity nods. “I hope everything works out for you two, you two deserve so much” Yates says before he steps into the teleporter. Then with a flash, he’s gone. Serenity smiles as she scoops Small Lady off of her husband’s hip.   
“Mama” she squeals, and Serenity smiles and she kisses her daughter’s face, making her laugh. “No” she squeals, and Serenity laughs with the infant. The senshi start to appear and Minako hugs serenity carefully, avoiding her stomach.   
“Woah, you weren’t this big a month ago” she eyes her, and she laughs.   
“I hate it. But it’s twins” she says, and serenity gasps and looks at Endymion. He looks at Serenity shocked. “Aina says it’s two because I married another heir to a throne. But the lower throne on earth.” Minako explains and Serenity sighs. She trusted her mother and her belief’s.   
“Congratulations” Serenity says.   
“Usagi…you never know…” Minako says.   
“Endymion, can you take Chibi-Usa to bed?” she asks him, and he nods. Once the door closes, she starts to cry. “I hate it. I want Chibi-usa to have a sister but I can’t” Serenity sobs and Makoto frowns as she walks up to Serenity and hugs her.   
“Wait so you and Endymion have tried?” Minako asks and Serenity shakes her head. “He refuses” she shakes her head.   
“We haven’t even talked about it…” Serenity whispers. “But I can’t. He won’t let me if he knew.” Serenity asks. Then she reached out to Endymion to find him still at the door. He realises and leaves. He keeps trying to reach her, but she blocks him. “If it didn’t require a sacrifice then I would. But I still will I just want to have as much time with Chibi-Usa before I want to make that change”.   
“Usagi!” Rei says angrily. “You can’t think that” she yells and Serenity flinches.   
“It’s my choice. If I want it then I’m ready and no-one can change that” they start to argue. “Please don’t tell Mamo… He’ll be so upset with me if he finds out” she whispers and they nod.


End file.
